Affair of the Fargaia Express
This is the sixth episode of the Wild Arms Twilight Venom anime. Note that in the English dub of Wild Arms: TV the localized names for certain things are not used; hence the Fargaia instead of Filgaia. Gella is also referred to as Gala in the translation. Full Synopsis The episode starts the images of a stop-watch and a train wreck on a rainy day. A man is trapped beneath a large steel plate with one arm sticking out in an unnatural angle. A woman wearing a brown cloak walks by and puts the pocket watch in his hands as the camera pans back to reveal a young boy watching the incident. It warps to the present where a young blond man in a black uniform who muses that now he's the conductor of the Fargaia Express just as his father was. It's late at night and people are milling about the train station getting on the train -- including Sheyenne Rainstorm, Dr. Kiel Aronnax, and Issac. The conductor -- Alan -- further muses that his mother told him to become a good conductor like his father and how he's made that his life goal. Looking at his watch, he sees that it's time for the train to depart. He presses a big red button to ring the all-clear bell when a buxom red-haired woman runs screaming onto the platform and glomps onto him, begging him not to let the bell stop ringing until Danny, the man who promised to run off with her appears. The passengers are upset that the train isn't leaving but Kiel and Issac reflect on what it's like to be young lovers. Loretta Oratorio, Jerusha. and Mirabelle Graceland appear on the platform and hurry onto the train they rightly should have missed followed closely by a short rotund man shouting the name Sylvie. Sylvie lets go of Alanand embraces Danny and gives him a passionate kiss as the train passenger observing cheer. Kiel chuckles to himself and then catches a glimpse of an auburn-haired woman sitting in the same compartment. Alan realizes that this romantic outburst has caused him to be two minutes late and flips out. Sheyenne watches Sylvie and Danny make out in the next compartment and boasts about how easily he could get a girl to fall for him with his old body. Kiel's eye wanders to the woman again. A little girl pops up and asks if Kiel has fallen in love with that woman as he's been staring at her for awhile; Kiel loses his usual composure and awkwardly denies it. Sheyenne takes a look at the woman and warns Kiel she's probably the "angry, mixed-up type". The little girl then announces that Sheyenne is her type and that she wants to kiss him. Two identical girls also show up to molest the befuddled Sheyenne until their overweight mother calls them off. The mother tells them that it's bad for girls to make the first move and that it's better to wait and one of the triplets points out their mom is still waiting for their father to return. Loretta looks up from her magazine to see a man she identifies as "Mr. Ballade", the maniac treasure collector. She spies his suitcase and gushes about how it's probably filled with treasure and Jerusha asks if that what their goal is; to rob Mr. Ballade, to which Loretta agrees. She strikes a sexy pose and says she's going to use her body to attract him but accidentally attracts a group of scruffy fellows. The leader mentions she looks like she's lost something and that they could help her find it; Loretta, nervous, makes up a story about a missing pocket watch, and that it's kind of like the ducductor's -- which causes one of the men to pick up Alan by the collar of his uniform. Alan vehemently denies stealing it, a story the men laugh at, but when the leader turns back to question Loretta about where she lost the watch he finds the female treasure hunters have disappeared. Loretta has taken a seat next to Mr. Ballade and pours him a drink as Alan runs past, saying how he needs to talk to the sheriff. He finds two deputies sitting and tells them that there's trouble at which point gun shots are heard. The woman that Kiel has had his eye on has a pistol pointed at Danny. She's about to shoot again when Kiel appears behind her and forces her to drop her gun. The triplets look towards the action while the mother grips her stomach in pain. Danny confesses to the woman, Lami, that he wasn't serious about Sylvie and that he was just going to fool around -- which, ticks off Sylvie. A deputy puts a gun to Kiel's back but Alan tells him that the criminal's in the next car and at that moment the lights go out. The emergency power kicks in after a pause. The triplets cry out for help saying that their mother is about to give birth to their next sibling and Alan frantically asks if there's a doctor on board. When Dr. Kiel Aronnax remains silent, Sheyenne appears at Alan's side and points towards him. Alan drags a confused Kiel to the woman as Sheyenne mentions that he's some kind of Doctor, anyway. Loretta and Mirabelle climb onto the roof of the train with Mr. Ballade's suitcase in tow only to find a shadowed figure already on the roof. Back in the cabin Kiel then tells the Conductor that he has to stop the train -- which he refuses to do, as they're already two minutes late -- so Kiel asks them to slow the train down. Once Alan realizes the woman’s life is in danger he agrees and runs off. Sheyenne is sitting with the triplets who are weaving a cat's cradle around his hands and he looks on as Danny is trying to reconcile with Lami. Sheyenne can't believe he still loves a woman who tried to kill him. He then wonders where Sylvie has run off to. It turns out Sylvie is in the bathroom with a gun talking aloud about how life isn't worth living with Danny. The deputies burst into the room with the scruffy fellows; the scruffy men are tied up. A woman tries to explain that they're a group of traveling performers as Mr. Ballade walks in and tells the sheriff that his suitcase is missing. The Sherriff enters at this point and Mr. Ballade tells him about how these women stole his briefcase -- this perks the attention of the performer men. Loretta and Mirabelle appear and say that they caught the criminal themselves and reveal they've got a man wearing glasses with his arms tied behind his back. A sheriff recognizes the man as Thief 129 -- who protests he actually hasn't stole anything yet -- and Mr. Ballade recognizes Loretta and tells the sheriff she's the one who stole his suitcase. Loretta and Mirabelle find themselves at gun point. Sylvie enters the room holding a gun to her head and announces she's going to shoot herself. Alan is fretting about how late the train will be, when he hears a gun shot. Alanenters the cabin where the gunshot came from to a find a large beefy man with a green mohawk holding a gun to Sylvie's head and threatens to kill her if they don't stop the train. Passengers point to a wanted poster in the cabin that reveals he's a wanted criminal, too. The deputies apologize to the traveling performers; Alan apologizes the deputies for his mis-understanding. Mr. Ballade demands Alan find his brief case and Thief 129, still tied up, points out that their priority should be saving Sylvie's life. The criminal fires a shot in the air and again demands the train be stopped, to which Alan refuses. Sylvie says if she's going to be killed to do it fast and centers the gun on her forehead. The criminal is astounded and takes a step back, telling Sylvie not to waste her life like that -- the on looking sheriff and deputies observe that he's not an entirely bad fellow. Further down the track an avalanche of rocks fall prompting an engineer to throw on the emergency breaks giving everyone a jolt. Kiel hands the woman her newborn son wrapped in a towel. She asks Kiel for his name, which he gives, and then declares that her son will be named "Kiel" in his honor. The train starts going backwards. The criminal with the mohawk now has a gun to Alan's head and demands they go back to the previous station or he’ll shoot. Alan announces that their duty as railroad men is to remove the rocks from the path and move forward. The driver changes directions to forward again. The criminal is horrified that the driver is risking the Alan’s life so he clubs him with his pistol. He decides to drive the train himself. The deputies and Sheriff are behind the door and tell him to surrender -- the criminal refuses. Someone takes shots at him through the door and accidentally hits an important piece of equipment, which Alan identifies as the speed controls. Alan breaks free from his constraints just as Kiel breaks down the door and punches the criminal in the face. Alan pulls the emergency break and the train once more comes to a stop. The storm has passed and the sun has returned. At the next station an announcer says that the expected train will not be arriving for some time do to a landslide but before he can finish the train appears. The Sheriff and the deputy exit the train with the green haired man in handcuffs. A downcast Mr. Ballade departs without his briefcase. Lami and Danny walk away with their arms around each. Sylvie is flirting with the leader of the performers. The triplets, newborn Kiel, and their mother exit the train only to find the woman’s husband and the children’s long lost father waiting there. The railroad men wheel the engineer who was pistol whipped off the train on a gurney. Finally, Alan exits the train and looks at his pocket-watch and sighs -- he was five minutes late in the end. His mother runs up to him and asks him if he's okay. Meanwhile, below the platform, Loretta and Mirabelle open the suitcase to find out it's only full of magazines and photos of beautiful women. Category:Wild Arms TV episodes